


I lost it all

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed è proprio vero, sai? Perdendo me stesso, ho perso tutto. Per primo, te.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost it all

_ ~~ I Lost it All ~~ _

  
  


Se mi svegliassi, un giorno, e scoprissi che tutto è tornato alla normalità, o insomma quella che sapevo non fosse normale agli occhi degli altri e nemmeno per noi, ecco, sì, a quella vita che tu hai conosciuto bene, dove in famiglia io ero quello strano per la mia testa rossa, e non piuttosto mio fratello dalla carnagione scura.  
Insomma, se mi svegliassi e tornassi a quel tipo di normalità e scoprissi che non devo prendere alcuna pasticca che mi fa vivere come una batteria scarica, che sono ancora semplicemente un adolescente a cui non passa nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello il pensiero fisso della figa, perché ha fin da subito scoperto la sua passione per gli uccelli, esatto, sì, proprio quel ragazzino che tu hai conosciuto e che ti ha scombinato più di quanto già non fosse la vita, sì... Ci sei: se scoprissi che sono di nuovo quello, tu mi ameresti come fai adesso oppure ti comporteresti da stronzo come un tempo?  
La vita è un'altalena, molto più simile al mio bipolarismo. Perché io son venuto da te e ti ho rubato al tuo destino per far sì che coincidesse col mio, poi la mia testa è scoppiata, e quello che cambia strada, indovina?, già, sono proprio io. E se potessi riuscirci mi sentirei una merda, e invece non ci riesco neppure. Ma lo so che ti ho rovinato la vita promettendoti che non te ne saresti pentito. Scommetto che un po' ci pensi come fosse un rimpianto. Anche se non lo ammetti. Figuriamoci, ci hai messo anni per dirmi che mi amavi, ce ne vorranno il doppio per comprendere che forse sarebbe stato meglio non farlo.

  
  


_ If I couldn’t be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same? _

Se mi alzassi e fossi di nuovo quel normale ragazzo dalla testa rossa, saresti tu a far guai, a scombinare i tasselli, a rompere i vasi e le situazioni. E allora forse il destino non andava alterato. Forse tu saresti comunque dietro le sbarre e io un bipolare di merda, ma almeno non dovremmo vedere appassire questi sentimenti.  
In qualche strano modo ci siamo amati, vero? Tu mi ami ancora, ma non sono più quello lì e questo qui non è in grado di farsi amare. Io ti ho amato per quello che eri, ma quello che sono non ti ama più. Non è nemmeno qualcosa che accetto, perché se ne fossi capace ancora lo farei. Sarebbe più facile amarti. Vorrei amarti. Non mi è concesso, non ci riesco più. Non ho più le forze.  
E penso. Penso che se mi risvegliassi e fossi quello di un tempo, sognerei ancora l'esercito e il tuo culo sodo, bello da scopare. Se tornasse tutto alla normalità, tu mi dimostreresti i tuoi sentimenti con un dito alzato, o peggio, nel momento meno opportuno, mentre dormo magari.  
Mi baceresti prima di un furto, e il mio ex nonnetto ti cucirebbe le chiappe dopo che una vecchia signora ti ci ha sparato con un fucile.  
Se fossimo noi, mi inviteresti a casa tua quando tuo padre non c'è, cucineresti per me, guarderemmo film fantasticando sulla virilità di qualche attore e scoperemmo tutta la notte, come ricci, addormentandoci per sbaglio abbracciati.  
Se fossi tu, verresti riempito di botte da tuo padre e io ti osserverei mentre ti scopi una puttana. Che poi sposeresti. Che ti darebbe un bambino.  
E poi andrei via. E tornerei di nascosto. E tu verresti a salvarmi. E mi baceresti come ho sempre sognato, appassionatamente, in una folla di gente che balla e suda. E sarebbe di nuovo incasinato. E, infine, troppo tardi.  
Se fossimo quei due, ancora, probabilmente adesso saremmo talmente cambiati da non riconoscerci più. O forse no. Andrebbe tutto a meraviglia, o beh quasi, andrebbe nel nostro modo meraviglioso.  
Se fossimo quei due, non sentirei questa mancanza che non posso dirti, perché fraintenderesti, perché non siamo quei due.  
Ed è proprio vero, sai? Perdendo me stesso, ho perso tutto. Per primo, te.  
Perché tu sei tu, lì, dietro le sbarre, per chissà quanto tempo. E io sono questo qui, che ha oggi ma non sa se ha un domani. E quindi ti dice che ti aspetta, ma non per illuderti. Ma perché lo spera, anche se non ci crede: spera che un domani, svegliandosi, possa ritrovare quei due del passato che gli fanno ricordare tutto, con una semplicità che non c'è mai stata; spera che un domani, svegliandosi, possa ritrovarti dall'altra parte del letto. E spera di poterti sorridere, con le farfalle nello stomaco per una tua mano accidentalmente poggiata sulla mia vita, con la consapevolezza che se ti dice "buongiorno" tu risponderesti "buongiorno un fottuto cazzo".

  
  


  
~~ If I lose myself, I lose it all ~~   
  


  
Canzoni da ascoltare: [Locked Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GUm5g8SG4o) e [Runnin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJSik6ejkr0)  



End file.
